


im the lovesick idiot

by vilechamomile



Category: K-pop, Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilechamomile/pseuds/vilechamomile
Summary: when hyunggu wakes up earlier than the person across from him.





	im the lovesick idiot

hyunggu opens his eyes calmly. his beating heart thumped rapidly under his chest, along with his fingers constantly fiddling with the blanket laid on him. 

even when his eyes focus on the ceiling above, he unmistakenly catches the sleeping figure over to the hammock next to the bed. their eyelids were shut firmly, and as hyunggus eyes become clearer, he could see the drool coming off from the side of his mouth.

he giggled to himself. 

yes he was a lovesick idiot. 

the lovesick idiot in love with someone he knew he would probably never end up with. he has tried countless times to confess to the older, but all hasnt been successful, since well, distractions happen.

and those distractions were probably the sign for him to not be honest. the universe wouldnt ever be against him, it felt like it was the whole galaxy instead.

he gave a small smile at the peaceful figure, but here he was troubled with his feelings and thoughts. these things ganging up on him whenever it had the chance.

must he be the lovesick idiot in many unknown stories, and so be it.

because without a doubt, he loved the hyung wholeheartedly, the unrequited love going on even back to their trainee days.

he wistfully remembers the days he would dance by himself at the late hours and early hours of the day. even going as far to take charge of locking everything, must he shamelessly admit to begging on the floor to the older noonas. 

but sometimes, even often, he would find him there.

he would always find him, standing by the side of the practice room, looking at him with peaked interest. it wasnt the interest of a newfound crush, but the interest of a hyung to their soon-to-be group dongsaeng.

and hyunggu took it with a bright smile on the day he found the curious man looking through the glass door.

the day he found himself falling for him even harder and quicker than the normal human heart should do.

hyunggus felt his eyes welling up from the memories and the fact of this sad unrequited love.

the days the hyung sat with him on the dance floor, remarking on how good he was, and how graceful he danced. the way his legs moved to the beat of the music, and his arms sway like the waves washing up on the shore.

he remembered the older giving him pats and hugs; when he either succeeded or failed at a part. the snacks he gave to cheer him up even a little, even though the youngers mood did a whole 360 when he came. 

when he came, his whole world flourished a bit more. if not, it would brighten to the maximum setting.

he would feel his eyes catch the loveliest or even the slightest details his surroundings had to offer. but his eyes always found themselves catching the sight of the broad-shouldered man. 

he doesnt want to ever lose this feeling ever.

the way his heart ached and crumpled. 

the way he started to become a red mess when the older wore a newly bought outfit, any outfit if one told him to be honest.

the way where everything felt like it was settling in place. the pieces fitting together with each other in the most beautiful way hyunggu has ever thought.

he has never wished to lose this feeling ever.

hyunggu choked back on his sobs, curling up into a ball to manage his erratic breathing and his now trembling hands. the blanket was now discarded on the floor, it kind of represented him in a way.

hes stuck on the cold hard ground until someone would pick him up. and that someone was shinwon.

the younger felt himself fall on the floor.

he placed his knees on the cold hard ground and proceeded to make his way over to the said man. the man who kept on making his insides fumble and his stomache flip in every direction.

hyunggu honestly pities himself.

the way he fell too hard was out of a fairytale, and embaressingly cliché.

but it was the cliché fairytale he held too close and too near to this heart of his. the story made its way into the cracks in his heart. may it be a small heart, but it stored the biggest love he had. the biggest love he has kept, bottled up for such a long time.

no one knew about his endeavor, making him the only person out of the whole entire world to pity himself.

the younger wondered over to the hammock. his face was run over by the overwhelming tears, his face was shadowed by the dejection, the realization of this one-sided love never being returned.

even the slightest clue wouldve been enough for him. it would be enough to make him fall for the older all over again.

falling everyday. falling harder and deeper into the pit of the inevitable fate.

hyunggu messily wiped the tears away from his eyes, unsuccessful as it was. it flowed even more down his reddened face.

he cupped his trembling hands around his mouth, and started to whisper.

"hyung.. hyung.. i.." his bottom lip trembled along with his hands.

"hyung i love you so much," he choked back a sob. "ive been meaning to tell you for so long, but it seemed the galaxy didnt want me to even lay a hand on you. to well... to tell you that i loved you. my overflowing heart longs for you so much but i know we wont ever be together,"

"so im glad that the galaxy has given me this small but precious chance for me to say i love you.. and well im so so thankful that i had this chance actually, i felt like i wouldve exploded if i didnt," he chuckled to himself, yet the sibs shaked his body to the core. 

"once we do go back to reality, i hope i can stop my feelings for you. i will be the lovesick idiot that will try for the two of us--"

drowning in his own emotions, hyunggu felt a pair of arms pulling him.

the arms held his shaking body, and he heard it.

the thumping of someone elses heart. 

it was thumping harshly but lively, as if it was awaken from the harsh dream of reality.

he had never felt so overwhelmed in this state. after spewing out his feelings, and sobbing, it seemed the galaxy has answered.

they have finally given an answer, a response.

he felt the older bury his face in the crook of his neck, hot breathes after handling his confession. he felt hot tears rolling down his neck then to his spine, it resembled him.

"hyung--" hyunggu turned his head to the silent man.

shinwon buried his face furthur into his neck. his breathing was the same as his. the way his heart beated matched his. and the way he was crying...

than that means..

it was the cry of relief that brought him back.

"you never knew how long i was waiting," shinwon barely whispered. he hugged hyunggu, the hug was full of pure love and joy. and to shinwon, it felt like this whole dream would collapse on itself if he even dared to hug tighter.

hyunggu felt himself go numb. his body was on fire. he felt like he was soaring on the joy and just love in general.

the younger steadily looked directly into the olders eyes, his breathing grew faster, and his eyes welled up almost immediately.

"i was waiting for so long too," he broke out into a loving but genuine smile.

and shinwon...

he dared to move their faces closer, foreheads touching. him shakily bringing his hands up, gently cupping the face of the love he thought he would never have gotten in a million lifetimes.

they both shared loving smiles to each other. 

before slowly but surely.

they closed the gap they have been longing to close.

the gap disappeared into oblivion, and the feeling of the two hearts was mutual. they felt their hearts flutter, thump, and the recycle repeats.

both smiled into the kiss, never even a breathe too short for one more.

then another. which led to another. and they kissed with their hearts now entangled with one another.

"im kang hyunggu, the lovesick idiot who fell for you," hyunggu dreamily breathes after breaking from the kiss.

"and im go shinwon, the coward who fell in love with the lovesick idiot," shinwon smiled yet again, and gave the younger another kiss.

they exchanged kisses and shared memories 'til the sun broke out. and both fell asleep and finally in peace in each others arms.


End file.
